The present invention relates to writing instruments and memorandum paper dispensers. It finds particular application in conjunction with a combined caricature memorandum pen and roll paper dispenser and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated, that the invention will also find application in conjunction with felt tip markers, mechanical pencils, and other writing instruments, writing instruments with different caricatures, caricature writing instruments without paper dispensers, writing instruments with other types of paper dispensers, novelty toys, and the like.
Heretofore, pencils, fountain pens, ballpoint pens, and the like have been designed which incorporate a paper holder in the body thereof. Many of the prior art paper holders included ratchet and other complex mechanical feed mechanisms for controlling the feed of the contained memorandum paper. Such mechanisms were relatively expensive to manufacture, subject to early failure, subject to jamming, and the like.
Some prior art paper dispensers incorporated in writing instruments included paper cutting structures. More complex paper cutting structures which utilized moving parts were again mechanically complex, expensive, subject to jamming, and the like. Paper cutters which incorporated a sharp edge were apt to cut the user and can be particularly dangerous to children.
The prior art writing instruments with built-in paper dispensers tended to be relatively bulky and clumsy. The exterior design was relatively dull and unattractive.
Typically, the paper dispensing portion of the prior art writing mechanisms was mounted in the region that a pocket clip would be found on a writing instrument without a paper dispenser. The paper dispensing mechanism in many instances rendered a pocket clip unavailable or inconvenient.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved memorandum writing instrument which overcomes the above-referenced problems and others.